


Cold

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cold, Complete, Established Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginevra hated being cold, that was why she was there. But what were Draco and Blaise doing there, in a Muggle bar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Ginevra  _hated_  being cold. Her hatred stemmed from her childhood and through events in her adolescent years. The earliest reason she could remember was Ron pouring half a bucket of water over her when she was five, while she was still in bed. The most significant event in Ginevra's adolescence had been the incident in the Chamber. It had enforced her dislike of the cold considerably. She'd gone into the Chamber of Secrets, had been possessed by Tom Riddle, and then had woken up hours later, her body freezing to the core.

Fred and George were the only two in her family that knew and somewhat understood her intense dislike of the cold, and had defended her against the rest of the family when they taunted her about her 'winter' clothes - nothing less than three layers and a heating charm.

Over the years, Ginevra had attempted various ways to keep warm at night - everything from electric blankets that had been spelled to work in the wizarding world, to sleeping with her blanket over her head, yet it was all in vain. She continued to wake up in the morning, shivering and cold.

It was quite by accident that Ginevra discovered that she could be warm through body heat. Fred and George had hugged her at the same time at the start of her fourth year. To Ginevra's surprise, their combined body heat had kept her warm against the cool air. She took the opportunity to hug them both as much as possible, but that didn't help with the nights.

Once she'd found  _how_  to keep warm, Ginevra had the problem of finding someone suited to actually  _keep_  her warm through the night. She needed someone taller than her, and despite dating a few taller men during and since Hogwarts, their bodies were either too slim to warm her, or they refused to sleep on their side. A few had refused to sleep at all, leaving once they'd gotten what they needed to satisfy their primal sexual needs for the night.

That was the reason she was in a Muggle bar, a clipboard and surveys in her hand. She smiled at the bartender, who just gave a nod, used to seeing her face by now. Looking around the bar, she saw a group of men drinking at one table, a few at the bar, and a few situated throughout the various booths and smaller tables.

Taking a breath, Ginevra went over to the bar and smiled at a man sitting there. Definitely not tall enough, but good enough to confuse anyone who actually noticed that she was only 'surveying' tall men.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

He looked her over once, then returned to his drink, uninterested.

"Barking up the wrong tree, honey," he drawled.

"That's fine," Ginevra said with a smile. "I'm not here to pick up anyone. I work with a mattress company. Would you mind filling out this survey for me?" she asked.

"Do I get anything for it?" he asked, glancing at the survey she'd placed beside him.

There were three questions, all of them easy enough, and were valid questions a mattress company would ask, in Ginevra's opinion.  _How tall are you? How do you sleep (eg. on your side, back, stomach)? What is your favourite brand of mattress and why? Contact phone number._

"You get the satisfaction of knowing you helped me keep my job," Ginevra replied, sounding hopeful and tentative.

"Hmm... The others in here aren't going to do this survey without you giving them something first, hon. And the way the guys over there have been going, it's either going to be your body, or a free drink," he said, indicating to the table of drinking men. He filled out the survey without another word, just nodding when Ginevra thanked him.

Ginevra ordered a round of drinks for the table of men then went over, the waiter behind her.

"Hi guys. Care to do a survey for me?" Ginevra asked, grinning at them. "Comes with a free beer," she added.

Hearing those last two words, the men all perked up considerably, and grabbed the surveys and pens from her eagerly. In minutes, the surveys were completed, and the beer was being consumed, her face already forgotten in their haze.

Going to a few different men that were scattered around the bar, Ginevra gave surveys to different sized men, trying to make it look like she was doing a randomly-chosen questionnaire.

Stopping near a booth at the back of the bar, Ginevra paled considerably, noticing and recognising the two men that were sitting down.

What were  _they_  doing here?!

Almost as if they were one person, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini looked to her and smirked identically.

"Ginevra, a pleasure to see you," Blaise drawled, his smirk widening.

"What are you doing in a place like this  _and_  at this time of the morning?" Draco asked, smirking as he checked his pocket watch.

Blaise moved over and patted the seat. Ginevra sat down, trying to hide the clipboard and papers.

Draco tsked at her, reaching over and taking the paper from her, reading the questions with an eyebrow raised.

"Surely you're not that desperate for a man's company that you have to resort to  _these_  measures, Ginevra?" he asked, passing the paper to Blaise.

"It's not like that," Ginevra said through gritted teeth, blushing like mad.

"Then what  **is**  it like?" Blaise asked curiously.

Ginevra sighed and almost wished that she hadn't befriended these two during the war.

Surprising her entire family (except the twins, they seemed to understand Ginevra's actions and reasoning perfectly), Ginevra had fought to keep Draco and Blaise at the Order Headquarters after Dumbledore had been killed. She couldn't answer their questions as to why she wanted Draco and Blaise there, as she hadn't known herself. She wasn't sure if she knew now either. All she knew was that she'd made the right choice. Draco and Blaise had supported Ginevra's decision to fight in the war, and had proven themselves time and time again in protecting her, killing almost two times as many people as the Trio had, just to keep Ginevra safe.

Ginevra's response was stopped by a Muggle coming over and looking at her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked; one of the men she  _hadn't_  questioned.

Draco and Blaise's knuckles tightened at the man's question and their jaws clenched in anger.

"I have my own drink, thank you," Ginevra replied, indicating to the glass of water she'd bought earlier.

"Well, can I do one of them surveys?" he asked.

"I have enough answers now, but thank you anyway," Ginevra said with a smile.

"How come all of them got to do them?" he asked, indicating to the group of men across the other side of the bar. He slurred his words, showing that he had already had a few too many drinks.

"It would not have been fair for me to buy just one of them a drink to complete the survey, and they were more than willing to do them for me. Most of them will be ignored, in order to keep the statistics random," Ginevra answered.

The Muggle just looked at her in confusion, his alcohol-affected brain not able to process the words she'd just said properly. Frowning, he staggered away from them, muttering loudly about cold-hearted bitches and business women.

Draco half stood up to go after him, but Ginevra pulled him down with a glare.

"Leave it... What are you two doing in here?" she asked, looking at them both.

Blaise's eyes flicked to Draco's, wondering if they should tell her the truth: Fred and George had confided to them of Ginevra's dislike of the cold, and what she was attempting to do in order to get warm. They'd told Draco and Blaise were she was going and asked them to watch over her, to make sure that she didn't get into any trouble.

They hadn't meant to get caught; the disillusion spell must have slipped when they'd had their third glass of wine...

"We just wanted a drink in private," Draco said.

"You can drink at the manor," Ginevra pointed out.

"Not with Mother about. She still thinks all of the alcohol has been destroyed," Draco said with a smirk.

"What's wrong with your place then?" she asked Blaise, referring to his apartment in Diagon Alley.

"I didn't have any wine in stock. We drank it all last weekend," Blaise said, smirking too.

Surprised at that statement - Blaise  **always**  seemed to have wine in various places of his house - Ginevra just narrowed her eyes at them and continued her questioning.

"Well, why  _this_  particular bar? It's nowhere near the Alley," Ginevra said in a quiet tone.

"Exactly. Too far for the Ministry to come out if we accidentally Apparate home, and if we do then all of these ...  _people_  have had enough to drink to think they were just imagining things," Draco replied.

"Fine," Ginevra muttered, sighing as she leant back into the booth.

"I want to fill a survey out," Blaise said with a smirk, taking the paper and pen.

Draco took one too and started filling it out, both of them ignoring Ginevra's attempts to retrieve them back.

Gods', why did she have to do this? Did she really think that she could just get a Muggle to sleep with her because he'd filled out a bloody survey? How stupid and  **desperate**  was she?

Groaning and resting her head on the table, Ginevra wished that she could Apparate home, right there and then. If it wasn't for the surrounding Muggles, she would have done exactly that.

"Finished," Blaise said, passing his and Draco's to her.

Contemplating Apparation for a few moments later, Ginevra finally sat up and looked at their surveys'.

Seeing their results, Ginevra was forced to admit that she had never really paid much attention to their height before. Ginevra knew that she'd always had to look up at them slightly, and Draco had a habit of resting his head on her shoulder when he was playing around. When Draco did that, Blaise used her other shoulder to lean against, both of them laughing when she protested and complained about her average height.

Their sleeping habits were a new revelation for her as well. They slept in ways that would benefit her cold body, that was for sure. But the risk of losing their friendship held her back.

"It's getting late. I might go now. I'll see you both at work on Monday morning," Ginevra said, standing and giving them a brief smile.

Draco and Blaise stood and grabbed their coats.

"You don't have to come with me, you know," Ginevra muttered.

"We know," they chorused with smirks.

"We've got to keep you warm," Blaise said seriously.

Ginevra bit her tongue, not wanting to argue in front of the Muggles. Draco opened the door and they walked out, briefly thanking him. Once outside, Blaise and Draco wrapped their large coats around Ginevra's body, pulling her close to their own bodies. Though she was thankful for their warmth, it didn't mean she still wasn't annoyed.

"When did the twins tell you?" she asked.

"Lunch time today. They didn't like that you were lowering yourself to this," Draco replied.

"Which is true. You shouldn't have to look at Muggles when you've got us," Blaise said.

"Yeah, because your girlfriends would  **love**  it if you both spent the night with me just to keep me warm," Ginevra said, laughing shortly.

"We don't have girlfriends, Ginevra," Draco said, smirking.

"What about Samantha, the blonde with the bust that would stop a Bludger in its tracks? And what about Phillipa, that underwear model you went to the Ministry Ball with?" she asked them.

"I am very proud to say that I have never dated Samantha, and never will, for that matter. We went out for lunch last week so she could get that modelling job in  _Playwizard_. I was doing a favour for her. I owed her father a favour, and she said that it was nulled when she got the job. Apparently she got the third page," Blaise said with a shrug.

Ginevra nodded, knowing how much of a big deal the third page was in _Playwizard_. Any witch on the third page would immediately get on the cover for the next issue. As everyone knew this, people who were on the third page were paid triple next time so other magazines wouldn't steal the model from them.

"Phillipa asked  **me**  to the Ball. I only went because Mother didn't believe I was sick... And because I knew Skeeter would go off her nut if I went with a  _Muggle_  model," Draco said with a smirk.

"Well if you didn't want to go with her, then why didn't you ask someone you wanted to go with?" Ginevra asked.

"You'd already agreed to go with Fred and George," Draco said.

Ginevra stopped in her tracks, looking up at Draco in surprise. "What?"

"Draco and I were so looking forward to being announced with you by our sides," Blaise said, kissing her cheek.

"We were quite disappointed and decided to drink away our sorrows last weekend," Draco murmured, kissing her other cheek.

"That's why your alcohol was gone," Ginevra said in realisation.

"Will you accept us?" Draco asked.

"We promise to keep you warm," Blaise said with a smirk.

Ginevra couldn't seem to think straight. Her emotions went haywire at the attention they were paying to her. Her body heated up at every place their fingers stroked and teased, her face burning up as they kissed her in turn.

"Okay." She moaned the word when they started to kiss and lick her neck.

Blaise and Draco smirked at each other, then took her arms in their own, and Apparated to Blaise's flat.

Before Ginevra had time to get her bearings, Draco and Blaise had started to undress her. They started to stroke and kiss her body, murmuring words of adoration against her pale skin. Draco's mouth took over her breast, making Ginevra gasp in pleasure. She pulled Blaise up, kissing him hungrily. He pulled away for a moment, breathing heavily.

"Last chance, love," Blaise said softly.

Draco stopped his ministrations, and looked at Ginevra. "We will stop if you want," he added, sounding reluctant to do so.

Ginevra thought about it for a second. She knew that she didn't want them to stop. She didn't want them to leave, and for them to go back to being just friends, and she  **really**  did not want them to go out with other witches. The thought of that alone made her seethe with jealousy.

"Don't leave me alone and cold," she said quietly.

"We'd never leave you, love," Draco murmured, kissing her neck.

"And we'd never let you get cold," Blaise added, kissing the other side of her neck.

Ginevra could feel her body warming between them and moaned when Blaise nipped at her soft breast.

Smirking, Draco returned his mouth to her breast, kissing and licking his way down her body.

Ginevra gripped Draco and Blaise's shoulders, a strangled gasp pushing out of her as Draco's tongue licked her centre.

Blaise could tell how delighted Draco was by the way he held Ginevra's hips tenderly.

Ginevra moaned as Draco paused between each lick, her breath hitching as Blaise started to fondle her breasts.

Blaise kissed her neck, pausing with his ministrations only when he needed both hands to undress himself. By the time he was naked, Ginevra's mind was completely scrambled, her body was coursing with pleasure, and her eyes were beginning to glaze over. Blaise touched Draco's shoulder briefly, and they swapped positions so fast that Ginevra didn't notice until Blaise started to work on her.

She couldn't say how she knew, but she could tell that Blaise and Draco had swapped places. She didn't think it had anything to do with the different size of their tongues, more to do with  **how**  they used their tongues on her. Draco was rough with his teasing, using his tongue to control her emotions, sending her deliriously high before letting her emotions fall, then bring them back up again. Blaise teased, but did it with slow strokes and probes, sending her emotions in every direction, heat coursing throughout her body constantly.

Draco was naked within seconds, kissing Ginevra's mouth hungrily. Blaise moved away, listening as Ginevra moaned when Draco pushed into her. Blaise's heart leapt when she called his name, and he stood behind her, kissing her neck.

"I'm here, love," he murmured, whispering a spell so softly that Ginevra couldn't even make out his words.

Blaise held her hips, easing into her. Ginevra squirmed at the sensation of something so thick and wet being in her backside. Both Draco and Blaise groaned at her movement, Blaise's grip tightening on her.

"Stay still, just get used to the feeling," Blaise whispered in her ear.

He was using a  **lot**  of willpower to stay still himself and not just pound into her. Looking at Draco, Blaise could tell he was holding back too, waiting for Ginevra to get used to them being inside of her.

"Okay," Ginevra said after a few moments, giving them a slight nod to continue.

Draco pushed into Ginevra, Blaise pushing into her when he heard her gasp.

For a moment, Ginevra lost all ability to think. There was only the feeling within her, the feeling they were creating. Wanting it to continue, she started to move along with them. She saw stars at the sensations.

Draco kissed Blaise over Ginevra's shoulder, their rhythm never failing. Blaise stared at Ginevra's full round breasts, then cupped them in his hands. Smirking at the sound Ginevra made, he squeezed slightly, her head lolling back. She kissed his jawline, putting her arms around her back to hold Blaise closer. Draco bent his head down to lick Ginevra and she bucked into him, her nails digging into Blaise's back.

"Fuck, Ginevra," Blaise groaned, pushing deeper into her.

"All right," Draco said, smirking.

He pushed into Ginevra, holding her there for a moment. Blaise strained against the extra friction Draco was causing and groaned as he pushed into Ginevra's tight arse again.

"Feels good," Draco groaned, pulling Ginevra closer to his body.

She agreed, but found that she couldn't talk coherantly, murmuring things like  _gods'_ ,  _fuck_  and  _harder_ , the words running together more often than not. Ginevra could tell that they were amused at her reaction, but knew that they were having a hard time thinking straight too. Draco throbbed inside her, his thrusts increasing with each breath he took. Blaise's breath against her neck was starting to strain and he thrust harder and faster too.

Ginevra came hard, her voice crying out their names in succession. She collapsed against Draco's shoulder, even as they both continued to thrust into her. Draco and Blaise came, spilling into her as they cried out her name. Sated, limp and feeling somewhat smug, Ginevra led them over to the bed.

They crawled under the covers, Draco's arm wrapped around her body, his head resting against her shoulder. Blaise snuggled against her breasts, kissing them before pulling her hips closer to his.

"Love you both," Ginevra murmured with a yawn.

Draco and Blaise smiled at her, kissing her.

"Love you too," they whispered, their eyes closing as they fell asleep.

Throughout the night, the three of them moved slightly, wrapping themselves with one another. Ginevra was warm for the entire night, and woke up with a smile on her face. Their legs had entwined at some point in the night; Draco and Blaise's arms held her protectively, keeping the cold at bay. She was finally warm.

...

The end


End file.
